Takeover
by BTAnime-Freak
Summary: The girl watched as I laid myself against the grass. She leaned closer to my face, as if she was trying to kiss me. I felt really dizzy, and my vision was starting to blur. She gave me another sadistic smile. "I'm in control now, Kami."


**A/N: Hi guys! This is a preview for an upcoming fanfic called "Takeover". It's basically about Kami Evans, who is my OC of Soul and Maka's daughter dealing with *cough cough* black blood. I hope you guys like it, 'cause I'll keep this story going if you do :) REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! I also would like any constructive critcism 'cause I'm barely 14 and would like to learn how to write stories better. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN ****SOUL EATER BUT I DO OWN KAMI EVANS AND THIS STORY. I ALSO  DO NOT OWN THE SONG "TEENAGE DREAM".**

* * *

><p>"KAMI!"<p>

There was a distant scream that somehow caught my attention. _Who was screaming for me?_ I took a step forward and suddenly realized that I was in the middle of a field, with the stars as my only source of light.

Cool grass crunched beneath my feet every time they made contact. I was trying to find out how I ended up here, and who was yelling my name.

"Hello?" I called; no answer. "Hello, is anybody here?" I kept calling out to the person who screamed my name, but no reply came.

I looked down and noticed that I was wearing a hakama, but it was all white. I raised an eyebrow, while examining the outfit. _How did I get in this?_

My instincts told me to keep walking to see if there was anyone that could tell me where I am and how I got here. But apparently, I'm having no luck.

I kept turning my head to the left and the right, just to make sure I don't miss anything. Suddenly, I spotted something shiny glistening in the distance. I immediately walked over to the object, hoping that it would help me find my way home.

As I got closer to the object, I sighed; It was nothing more than a mirror. Who would put a mirror in the middle of a deserted field? There has to be a reason why...

I took a step closer to the mirror, looking at my reflection. I still have no idea how I got into these clothes, but I have to admit that I looked real pretty in it.

"KAMI!"

There it was. It was that same voice that screamed my name earlier.

"I'm over here!" I yelled in return. "Is anyone there?"

Like I said before, there was no reply after I yelled.

I just sighed and continuing examining myself in the mysterious mirror. I was fixing my hair, straightening my hakama, and twirled in the outfit.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down...down_

I started to sing "Teenage Dream" while admiring myself in the mirror. I kept the song going until I heard a series of footsteps approach me.

My body completely froze, not obeying my command to run. I slowly turned around once the footsteps stopped, and was ultimately relieved at who was walking.

I was standing in front of a girl who looked exactly like me. She was wearing an outfit similar to Reimu Hakurei, but it was completely black. It was kinda weird that both of our outfits were opposites.

"You are very beautiful," the mystery girl said. "It would be a shame if you happened to do something that would mess up you're body."

I looked at her rather confused. "Thank you for complimenting me. As for your second statement, there is no way I plan on messing up my body. I take care of it really well."

The girl smiled, inching a bit closer. "That's good to hear...but there's also some people out there who can abuse a body like yours, and can eventually control it."

"I guess that means I have to be more careful..." I said a little nervously.

The girl didn't blink. "Yeah, 'cause you don't know when those types of people can strike...like right now."

Before I could react, a sharp object punctured through my skin. The girl had an emotionless face that quickly turned into a sadistic smile. I looked down at my injury and widened my eyes. Blood was flowing_ everywhere._ The red liquid made its way into my mouth, causing me to cough.

I tried to cover my wound, but that wasn't much help. I was gasping for air, trying to stay alive for a few minutes longer.

The girl watched as I laid myself against the grass. She leaned closer to my face, as if she was trying to kiss me. I felt really dizzy, and my vision was starting to blur. She gave me another sadistic smile.

"I'm in control now, Kami."

My vision went black. The last thing I remembered hearing was my name being yelled...

"KAMI!"


End file.
